Friends Forever
by eternalwatcher
Summary: 4 years after the Trio graduate from Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione are Aurors (and more than just friends), Ron is a criminal, the H's have to track down their school chum and send him to Azkaban. read and find out why R and what couples.
1. Then and Now

The trio made their way to the train, looking back to say a final goodbye to their home of seven years. They stepped onto the train and found the nearest empty compartment.  
  
"Feels weird, doesn't it? Knowing that you'll never come back?" Hermione broke the silence.  
  
"Well, who knows, we might come back," Harry looked out his window, the skies were gray and it was raining hard.  
  
"He's right you know, you might come back here as the library lady," Ron shot an evil grin at Hermione. Hermione gave Ron a very angry glare.  
  
The rest of the train ride was in silence, except for Ron's smacking as he ate sweets. The train pulled up to platform 9 ¾; they made their way out of the train, dragging their feet behind them. It seemed that all three of them wanted to stay on the train, it was the closest real thing to Hogwarts that they had.  
  
"Listen," Harry stopped them from walking once they were off the train, "we need to keep in touch, Ok? Right here, right now, say they we'll all write and talk to each other a lot."  
  
Ron and Hermione nodded their heads, and looked over towards their parents.  
  
"No, I want you to say it," Keeping in touch with his wizarding friends was more important to Harry than it was to the other two.  
  
"Ok, we promise to keep in touch," Both Ron and Hermione said.  
  
"Right... now, we're going to be best friends forever," Harry put his hand out, in the middle of all of them. Ron knew he wasn't the only person here who thought this was the corniest thing he'd ever seen, because Hermione wore the same face that said 'he's taking this a *bit* too far.' They both put their hands in and all three of them grinned at each other.  
  
"I'm going to miss you guys so much!" Hermione hugged Ron and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and the same with Harry only she also ruffled up his hair. Harry and Ron tried to act more business like, they shook each other's hands, but then finally realized they wouldn't see each other for quite some time and hugged.  
  
After a couple of good-bye words, they all made their way over to their ride home.  
  
***  
  
The sirens grew louder, and more chimed in. He loved doing this, tormenting them, not using magic to escape. The thing he loved best was that they thought he, Ron Weasley, was a common muggle, not a wizard on the move, but a muggle.  
  
The police cars sharply turned the corner to continue the chase, Ron ran faster until he came across an ally. He ran into it, smirked one last time, then dissaparated. The funniest thing about this is that the police would still be looking for him, until the morning came. This was great, all he had to do was steal a stupid little jewel and then five cars were automatically on him.  
  
Life was great now; he'd steal muggle things, and sell it to his dad for a high price. If he knew his life would be like this when he grew up he wouldn't of gone to school, the only useful things he learned there were spells, but he could of just picked up a book and learned them on his own. Ron laid back on his expensive, black leather couch and closed his eyes, recalling tonight's experience.  
  
Deciding to earn some extra cash, Ron went to the outskirts of London to steal a valuable muggle object. When he was walking down the street he saw it in a display window, a precious statue in the shape of an angel. Made entirely out of pure gold. Ron had taken his shirt off, put it around his fist, and punched the window to the point of breaking.  
  
He had only done this so it would set off an alarm and then the fun would begin. Ron stood there waiting a few minutes until he heard the sirens, there was his que. He took the statue and put it in the pocket of his trench coat. Ron led the police on a ten-minute journey, until finally dissaparating. Yes, life was defiantly good. 


	2. Love to work and work to love

Disclaimer: Forgot to do this last time... will make it quick, I DON'T OWN HP!!  
  
Harry lie in bed sleeping, his arms around his old companions naked body as they dreamt dreams too good for words (A/N: no... not sick dreams you dirty minded ppl...lol j/p). Nothing was really there between him and Hermione, it was just lust, Harry hoped. They sort of liked each other, ok... they *really* liked each other, but they would never go out. Just then the phone rang, waking them both up.  
  
Harry moved to get out of bed, next time... if there was a next time... he would make sure *he* was sleeping on the side where the phone was closest. He reached over and put on his new glasses, he had put his old pair out of its misery a long time ago. Twenty-one year old, tall, built (but not too built), and very handsome Harold James Potter (A/N: corny alert) reached for the phone that a very irritable Hermione was handing him.  
  
"This had better be pretty god *damn* good, do you *know* what time it is?" Honestly, Harry didn't even know what time it was, but it made the caller feel intimidated, Harry knew this as a fact.  
  
"Shut up Potter, just wanted to let you know that the theft struck again," Draco Malfoy's deepened, manly voice said from the other end. Damn, the only person in the ministry of magic he couldn't intimidate, hell he could probably even intimidate the Minister of Magic himself. But nope, not Malfoy.  
  
"Oh, what did he steal this time?" Harry sat back down on the bed, (A/N: shut up... I didn't put that he stood up) Hermione sat up and stroked his still stubborn hair. Harry took his free hand and grabbed the side of her ribs (in other words her very ticklish spot "shock tart area"), which made her scream out and laugh.  
  
"A gold angel statue," Draco heard Hermione scream, "so I'm guessing Hermione's over then? God what are you doing to the poor girl?"  
  
Harry had turned on speakerphone so he and Hermione could have a full- fledged tickle war.  
  
"Hi Drakey wakey! We're tickling each other, and what are you doing?" Hermione said as hyper as someone could say in the middle of the night.  
  
"Hey, don't call him 'Drakey Wakey' while you're with me! That's for when your at *his* house!" Harry said jokingly.  
  
"Haha..." Draco faked laughing, "No that's ok potter, she's *all* yours except for some nights when I'm drunk. Hehe."  
  
"And you're not going to be drunk anytime in the next 10 years, I hope," Hermione laughed that laugh that drove guys everywhere crazy. The half laugh, half smile where she stuck her tongue halfway out and pushed against her top front teeth.  
  
"So mean... if I said I was drunk and lonely right now would you come over?" Draco asked, actually sounding halfway not joking.  
  
"Sorry hun, but no. I'm with Harry right now, but maybe I could schedule you in... oh wait no... I'm all lined up until the year 2069....." Hermione fought back fits of giggles.  
  
"Rejection is so cruel, well anyways Harry, back on track," Draco tried so hard to sound important... but it never worked, "We need you to come down to the HQ to get info, we actually got a description of him. Call me crazy but it sounds like, like *Ron. *"  
  
"Ok, I'll be right down... or well, *we'll* be right down," Hermione had elbowed Harry who had forgotten once again to include her on business.  
  
Harry and Hermione got up to dress, after a five minute war on who would wear Harry's boxers, and after Hermione won and Harry got a new pair, they made their way down to the ministry. Draco's words 'It sounds like Ron' repeating over and over in his head. Harry and Hermione, being Aurors, would have to arrest Ron and throw him in azkaban. If it were really him, they both hoped differently. What would it be like to suck the happiness out of your best friend of seven years?  
  
E.W. (me): Ok, read and review.... 


	3. Foundation

Draco hung up the phone, knowing how to use it now. Since he joined the ministry, they taught him how to use a phone, why.... he didn't know. The Ministry had done a lot for him; it had saved him for being like his father. When he graduated, he decided he wanted to help Aurors, but not necessarily be one. Draco had gone into training; training for paperwork, curses and counter curses, and protection for Aurors.  
  
What a coincidence it was when he found out Potter and Granger were Aurors, and he had to be *their* assistant and protect *them*. But, like fate had planned, they had finally put aside their differences and become chummy good chums. As Draco walked to Harry and Hermione's office an attractive woman with a very *bad* reputation walked in the opposite way.  
  
"Hey Draco," The woman said in a seductive, fake-innocent, sing song tone of voice.  
  
"Hey," Draco replied with a fake smile. Draco made sure she turned her back to him before he said this next insult, "Slut."  
  
Draco turned the corner to find an empty hall, except for a past experience, and she still had everything going on. But it still wasn't Hermione.... wait, rewind, what the *fuck* did he just say? He did not just say that he wished this beautiful, elegant, *goddess* was Hermione. Oh god he did. No... no, can't think about this now, business time. Draco looked forward to seeing Hermione's beautiful, smiling face in her office when he walked in to do business. Well there goes the neighborhood.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron awoke the next morning, eager to give his father his new 'finding'. If you met him nowadays you would of never guessed he was *ever* poor. Ron's hair was short and well groomed, he always smelled real good, and he had only *the* best clothes, but that was only *him*. His house had a modern yet expensive look to it, big screened TV's, the finest leather couches, and plus the size of his house.  
  
Well now was the time for him to give the statue to his father. Ron raised his perfectly tan, muscular body from his couch and went to his bedroom to change. While in there his owl flew through and open window and dropped the daily prophet on his bed. A moving picture like no other caught his eye, it was him, splattered on the front page of the Daily Prophet.  
  
"What in the *fuck*?" Ron yelled out when he saw the picture of him running with the statue in his pocket.  
  
Everyone who knew him could tell that it was him, freckles on his face still when he glanced back to see how far ahead he was, still flaming red hair, still tall. This was complete shit, he was going to get caught for *sure*!  
  
"Only if they catch me...." Ron whispered to himself and glared his slit like eyes at the picture of him.  
  
Ron grabbed some of his clothes and necessities and put them in his backpack, took the Daily Prophet and put it in with his things, he would read what they said later, for there was no time now. Ron stopped to think about something, the people who were tracking him down.  
  
Since he was on the front page someone was defiantly going to be on his case, little fuckers. Ron swore right then and there that he would kill anyone from the ministry looking for him. No matter who they were, no matter how important they were, no matter anything.  
  
He picked up a bottle of hair dye, (he had never learned how to change his appearance by magic) and went into the bathroom to make himself look invisible. Heeey.... invisible.... Great idea. 


End file.
